epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Fighting Mii Team vs Fighting Alloy Team - Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros Off-Season
ha, and you thought the ERBoHorror hiatus would finally get you away from my shitty blogs. you silly sausage you. I'm finally bringing this series back yey. Today is an off-season and ye. It's not my best work, but it was fun to write and really that's what matters. Off-seasons are basically the only part of this series that don't feature guests, unless someone wants to be a guest in one, Idk. Either way, ye. On this late installment of Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros., the Fighting Alloy Team, consisting of Red Alloy, Blue Alloy, Yellow Alloy and Green Alloy, lock arms with the Fighting Mii Team, consisting of the Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter and Mii Gunner to see who's the best easy-to-beat fighting team from one of the four Smash games. Yes, this is technically a royale, even if it doesn't follow my standard format. Anyways, hope you enjoy. The next one should be out within the next two weeks hopefully, Greninja vs Snake, featuring Wonder and Lexi. Intro Beat -'' Doin My Thang ''really didn't feel like making a beat for an off-season Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUPER SMASH BROS! VS! GO! The Battle 'Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner Miis:' Fighting Mii team, roll out! Brawler’s bringing down the pain, With wits as sharp as blades on reps from the worst Smash game! That’s right, swordsman! These poor hens are bout to get wasted! So gaze on in amazement, at your new and improved replacements! We’re outclassing every scenario! Man, we even outsold Mario! Knock our Karts, and you’ll be sorry, yo! Rocking every Party, bro! Own you just for Sport, but we’ll Resort to violence to take on HAL’s boys! Throwing flames but our words alone melted these alloys! 'Red, Blue, Yellow, Green Alloys:' Looks like it’s time to Step Up and set Nintendo’s cash cows straight, Even with custom moves you’d still lose, we’re packing powers from the greats! You call those raps cool? (No!) Big Brain leaves you schooled! (Yo!) Own all of your noob droves, you’ve just entered Cruel Mode! This isn’t an Endless Brawl, One Minute’s all it takes to slam in these clones in real Jeopardy, you should have brought your Friends and Family You’re looking pretty green! These fighting machines will reign supreme Because Wii don’t Play around! The winner is Fighting Alloy Team! NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING: 'Male, Female Wire Frame:' Enough! Wire Frame’s joining the game and they’re bout to raise some spells, You two might have strength in numbers, but now you’re in Melee Hell! Your raps don’t even Wave Dash, terminate rats till they’re laid flat! Don’t even try to take back, Falcon Kicking Taboo’s Slave’s ass! Cower at our Nintendo Power as it towers over your bland class, We’re Giga Bowser’s devouring petty hags worth less than Sandbags! We’ve got the best of ratings, slaying! No wonder the rest are hating Headed towards a brutal fate and no items, melee only, Final Destination! NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING: 'Donkey Kong, Samus, Link, Pikachu Polygons:' Wait up! Wire Frame’s are about to get shamed to dead third, ‘Cause it isn’t over until the OG Fighting Team gets the Last Word! I’m charging up a big punch to knock you out of our Adventure Mode, Our foes as nonexistent as your flows when we land a K.O.! Bringing down the fist to smash you to bits and land the hits On sentimental pricks who without us wouldn’t exist! Alloys are foul toys, your mechanics are as broken as your rhymes, This was a Race to the Finish! And you didn’t make time! Announcer: GAME SET! THIS GAME'S WINNER IS... CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER! (basically what I'm saying is) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUPER SMASH BROS! Outro Who won? Mii Team Alloy Team Wire Frame Polygons I promise we'll be back soon with a better one <3 xoxo Category:Blog posts